Goku vs Goku
Description Humble: GT or Super, whats a better sequel Zelda: Apperantly Super According to the Fans Humble: Yeah Pretty Much Zelda: But, those goku's are further beyond the one you hold in your heart Thumbnail I I I I I I I I I Intro Zeno: I Bored Zeno: I know Grand Minister: Do you want to hold another tournament Zeno: Later in the future... I HAVE AN IDEA Zeno: What Zeno: Lets have Goku fight Goku Zeno: How do we do that Zeno: We take our friend goku, and find another goku to have him fight GM: I thought time travel was forbidden Zeno: That's not how this one will work GM: Alright, Ill go Get the Goku Just So you Know, I'll be refering to The goku's as GT and S to Make it less confusing GT: WHOA, WHERE AM I S: WAIT, IS THAT ME Zeno: we want you to fight yourself GT: WHO IS THAT S: Thats Zeno, the Omni King, but I have a Better Question, Why are you a kid GT: Evil Dragon balls S: Oh, Zenny, can you fix him Zeno's: Yep GT Was turned back Into an Adult GM: Let the battle of the Goku's... Begin Fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jycopsOfzpQ Zeno: Wait, I feel like where Missing Something Zenny: An Audience Zeno: That would be perfect Before the Fight Starts, All the Screens In the cosmos play the fight, And Random Screens in the appear with the battle, And This Is confusing the gods of destruction Immensly S and GT flew at each other and collided, S and GT Where Mirroring Each other’s moves, when One attacks, the other does the same, GT Shot KI Waves at super, who swiftly avoided and threw a kienzan at GT, who Hit S To the ground and Shot a 20% Charged Kamehameha wave, Which S Powered Through and “Decked GT in the Schnoz” GT: Your Pretty Strong S: Yeah, You too GT: Thanks, But This Is a battle of strength and wit, Lets see If you can Keep Up with me GT Went super Saiyan, and S Followed with the same thing Both Exchange Hits Fast and The opponent is unfazed, Until S used Solar Flare to disorient GT and Got almost got in a powerful blow before GT Went Super Saiyan 2 and Threw S aside, Gt is Pummeling S as Fast as he can and is doing massive damage, So S Counters By Going Super Saiyan 3, and Starts holding his own, They exchange Ki Blasts and GT Barely Win the exchange, Knocking S to the Ground, So S Goes super Saiyan god And Starts Beating Down GT, Who Goes Super Saiyan 3 To Hold His Own, But It’s No use and Starts to blackout GT: No, This Power, is too much, Gaah- Gt Decides there is only one thong to do, And a, Field, lets use that, of smoke is covering the Arena, S is Disoriented, Then Gets hit up in the Air, Shot with ki, slammed to the ground, GT, Had gone Super Saiyan 4 GT: This Is The strongest form a Saiyan can Reach, If only you had your tail, You could have stood a chance S is on the ground, clutching is, and a this Happens https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spe4QBwEb4Q With Super Saiyan Blue, S and GT Go At it, Similarly to the Start, They Mirror each other’s moves, except this time, S is in the lead and overpowers the Monkey, S charges Up a Kamehameha and Fires, GT is about to Go down, until ???: GALICK GUN! GT Vegeta Shows Up in Super Saiyan 4, Followed By Trunks and Shoots away the Kamehameha GT: Hey Vegeta, about time you showed up GTV: Yeah, well when this is broadcasted throughout the cosmos, I’m bound to find out and save you GTT: We couldn’t let you have all the Fun By yourself, You got to spread it around S: So, it’s a 1 on 3 eh ???: Not Quite Broly and Super Vegeta Show up SV: If your gonna Fight Yourself from a different timeline, You should let me in on it to Kakarot! B: And This Kakarot Is surely Just as Strong, If not even more than Vegeta SV: What was that!!! GT: STOP TALKING Humble: But I need to put in dialogue for humor, that’s What I go for here GT and GTV Decide to Do the Fusion Dance, Creating Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta G: What Do you think of this power SV: Its good, but not as good as this SV Hands S a Potara earring, and they fuse into SSGSS Vegito https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKK8i2iMyK8 Gogeta quickly sent a flurry of punch’s at Vegito, and a flurry of kicks, both of which Vegito avoids FAST, Vegito counters by punching Gogeta in the gut, Gogeta tries to distance Vegito by shooting ki which is ineffective but it was a diversion and Gogeta got a, Acrobatics pokemon move on Vegito and accidently hits him in the dick, needless to say, Its painful, Broly decks Gogeta and ORA ORA ORA’s, Gogeta MUDA MUDA MUDA’s and they have a good old JOJO fight and Gogeta and Broly get knocked back, Trunks tries to slash at Broly, but he breaks his sword on broly’s armor and gets blasted into oblivion. Gogeta sees this, gets pissed and throws a blows at broly, and almost breaks broly’s arms and legs, but get’s hit back by Vegito, both fusions fly up into the air Gogeta: Lets end this, Fusion on Fusion. Vegito: I’m game. Gogeta: Isn’t that- Vegito: Don’t worry about it Gogeta: Big Bang… Vegito: Final… G&V: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Gogeta’s Big Bang Kamehameha and Vegito’s Final Kamehameha collide, neither has an advantage over the other, until Gogeta shoots a crap ton of ki waves at his kahehameha, shooting it forward, the Blast hits Vegito and defuses them. Gogeta: Wow, this was pretty disappointing, but, I am the superior anime afterall, so it makes sense S: But… gah, super is better than GT according... gah, every- Gogeta: Not according to me Gogeta shoots at S, But SV takes the blow and dies S: VEGETA, WHY’D YOU TAKE THE BLOW SV: You, are the last, hope for Universe 7, you are the last pure blooded Saiyan, apart from broly, you, have to… kill him. And like that, Vegeta died DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN 'DUN DUN DUN DUN ' S went Ultra Instinct https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ms49WIuL-M&list=RDLKK8i2iMyK8&index=4 S Hit Gogeta so hard he defused, then went after GTV, he shot ki, Punched, kicked, all of it, until he killed GTV With a Kienzan, The went to GT, who blocked SOME of the the hits, but not all of them, GT tries hitting S, but due to auto dodging, can’t, GT decides to shoot a Kamehameha at S, He shoot the beam at S, and when it’s shot S is gone. GT: Is he gone, I can’t sense his energy, If I can’t, *Gasp* He’s dead, YES, HE’S DEAD, HAHAHAHAHHA- And just like that, S Grabbed GT’s Throat S: 永遠に、私は私に合うことができる誰かを捜していました、そして、私は自分自身と戦うことによって、自分自身に挑戦を与えることができると思いました、しかしこれは失望でした、ハカイ GT was obliterated, and then S Instant transitioned away Winner The goku from the superior DB I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I Tirva *I never watched GT, I cant find it anywhere *Super is what got me into the series *This will be my second time killing a Goku, the First was here * Next Time I VANQUISH THE DARKNESS Simon Lashes Out to DBX Category:'Dragon Ball Super vs Dragon Ball GT' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Alternate Universe themed DBX Fights Category:HumbleDoggo Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Ki Users Category:Dragon Ball Combatants